Plein Flair Auberi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820718 |no = 8516 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 89 |animation_move = 89 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 81, 90, 99 |normal_distribute = 17, 13, 20, 15, 12, 10, 6, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108 |bb_distribute = 13, 10, 15, 12, 13, 10, 8, 4, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 11, 10, 8, 6, 7, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 7, 9, 8, 6, 7, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A gentle, soft-spoken painter from the strange world of Paskua who lives in a lonely wing of a royal castle. Despite his shyness, Auberi is always eager to share his thoughts and feelings on art with kindred souls. Though hardly anyone has seen this elusive painter, his friendship with the royal sorcerer and the fact that several servants regularly attend to him prove he is not just a simple guest. Along with Marianne, the dutiful royal guard who first stumbled upon the Crystals, Auberi managed to unravel the mystery of their rituals, culminating in the appearance of the most legendary among them—the fabled Rainbow Crystal. Its wondrous voice was filled with kindness as it encouraged the young painter to pursue his dream of creating art so evocative they moved hearts and touched souls. With its generous blessing and several days' worth of collected material, Auberi was finally able to create enough Rainbow Paint to complete his masterpiece...a portrait of the royal family. Notably, the portrait includes Auberi himself. The king's only son, the mysterious prince who had shied away from public appearance for years...was Auberi all along. Recounting all this brings a wistful look to Auberi's eyes. He is grateful to his father for allowing him at least a degree of freedom to pursue his true wish—to paint the joy of life for his people instead of lead them as the future heir to the throne—but what he had truly missed was the warmth of family and kinship. Auberi hopes that his portrait will help the king understand that the gift of joy is as important as pragmatism, and that this is his chosen path in life. |summon = When I finish painting, I'm usually as surprised as anyone else. Life is full of wonder, isn't it? |fusion = Hehe. You're too nice! Why don't you stay awhile? I'll paint a nice portrait of you. |evolution = Hmm...That'll do it. My masterpiece is finally complete! It's all thanks to you. |hp_base = 6125 |atk_base = 2485 |def_base = 2625 |rec_base = 2555 |hp_lord = 8750 |atk_lord = 3550 |def_lord = 3750 |rec_lord = 3650 |hp_anima = 9867 |rec_anima = 3352 |atk_breaker = 3848 |def_breaker = 3452 |def_guardian = 4048 |rec_guardian = 3501 |def_oracle = 3601 |rec_oracle = 4097 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Drawn to Life |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and 120% boost to max HP, enormously boosts elemental damage, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP & 25% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = 200% elemental damage, 50% chance Sparks deal 20% extra damage, fills 3-4 BC & recovers 500-600 HP |bb = Stream of Dreams |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly restores HP, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = Recovers 4000-4500 + 20% Rec & recovers 400-500 HP per Spark |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Ephemeral Nature |sbbdescription = 16 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely restores HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, recovers 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP, 200% parameter boost, fills 3-4 BC per Spark, fills 14 BC instantly, inflicts 40% vulnerability & 50% Spark to Water types |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Portal Bésixdouze |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 4 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, Spark vulnerability infliction for 4 turns & enormous additional damage reduction for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, recovers 100% damage, fills 50 BC, inflicts 150% vulnerability & 100% DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Jeune Maître |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to HP of all allies, slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB of all allies, 30% boost to all parameters, damage taken may restore HP and boosts BB gauge & 8% boost to Summoner EXP gained |esnote = 10% reduction for all allies, 30% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 3-4 BC |evofrom = 820717 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Recovers 3000-4000 + 10% Rec |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill5_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Negates Def ignoring effects |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 25 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds remove all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_sp = 25 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds boost to Atk, Def, Rec of all elemental types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 140% boost |omniskill6_3_sp = 10 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_sp = 25 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds boost to Spark damage of Fire, Earth, Thunder, Light, Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 50% boost |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Allows BB effects to last an additional turn |omniskill6_6_sp = 30 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds boost to OD gauge effect to SBB |omniskill6_6_note = 12% boost |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly |bazaar_1_bonus = 20 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}